Isabella Marie La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturie and Jacob Ephraim black's Love
by JessieBear222
Summary: Bella never married Edward Cullen, but married Jacob Black. Edward left five years ago and never came back. Bella has a twin sister named Gwenivera/Gwen. Caius Volturi is her father while her mother is Serena La'Swan-De'Swan. Bella has four kids named Renesmee(4), Emmett(4), Rosalie(2), and Jasper(2). Bella is six months pregnant with twins.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella/Bella's Point Of View

My name is Isabella/Bella Marie Black "Nee" La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi. I have a twin sister named Gwenivera/Gwen Amelia Lahote "Nee" La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi. It has been five years since Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen left me in the forest. After my depression I fell in-love with Jacob Ephraim Black. I married Jacob/Jake Ephraim four and a half years ago. Paul Lahote is Gwen's husband. I have two sets of twins, we names Renesmee Carlie Black (4), Emmett Caius Peter Aro Black (4), Rosalie Jane Black (2), and Jasper Dimitri Felix Black (2). I am six months pregnant with twins. Renesmee's name is a mixture of Renee and Esme's names. Jasper is after Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie after Rosalie Hale, and Emmett after Emmett McCarthy. I am a Hunter/Cold One, so is Gwen. Hunters are Sirens/ Demons/ Angels/ vampires/ Shifters. Mine and Gwen's father is Caius Volturi. My mother, Serena Vonhometena Davina Renee La'Swan-De'Swan, was a hunter, looking for a vampire named Lorenzo/Enzo St. John. She bumped into my father and kinda flirted with him.

*Flash back finding out I am pregnant exactly the same time as Gwen*

 _"Miss. Black, you are not dying, but are pregnant with twins, congratulations." The doctor said to me. "Miss. Lahote, you have a bun in the oven." The doctor said to Gwen. When we got to Emily and Sam's house only Emily, Kim, and Clair were there. "What did the doc say?" Jared voice asked from behind me. "Jared stop scaring our wives!" Jake and Paul yelled at him. "Nothing is wrong with us." Gwen said. "What is right with you, then?" Embry asked. "We are both pregnant with twins." I said really fast. "Yes!" Jake and Paul yelled. "Both pregnant at the same time and with twins?" Kim asked. "Yes, Kim, we are even due on the same day to have them." Gwen said. "Yes!" Jake and Paul Yelled._

*End of Flash Back.

Serena's Point of View

*Flash back twenty-three years ago*

 _I bumped into a blond man. "Who are you?" he asked me. "Who are you, first?" I asked. "Caius Volturi, my dear girl." Caius said. "I am Serena Vonhometena Davina Renee La'Swan-De'Swan." I said. "Why are you here, Miss. La'Swan-De'Swan?" Caius asked. "A vampire named Enzo St. John." I said knowing he was a Cold One because of his red eyes. "What are you?" Caius asked. "I am a myth called a Hunter." I said. "Hello, my love." Enzo's voice said from behind me. I grabbed some vervain from my bag and throw it into Enzo's face. I grabbed a stake and stabbed him in the stomach. "If Bonnie dies, I will kill you, Enzo!" I hissed at him. "Enzo is a guest, miss." A man said. "He got a witch pregnant with his child." I said. "It will most likely kill the witch and die." Another man said. "You two are?" I asked. "I am Aro Volturi and this is my brother Marcus Volturi." Aro said. "I am Serena Vonhometena Davina Renee La'Swan-De'Swan." I said winking at Caius._

*End of Flash Back*

I became the lover of Caius Volturi. I left Italy pregnant with my twin daughters Isabella/ Marie La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi and Gwenivera/Gwen. Caius knows about them but never met his own daughters. I wrote a letter telling him about them, just after I had them. "Dear Caius, I left Italy pregnant with your twin daughters, I named Isabella Marie La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi and Gwenivera Amelia La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi. They were born on September 13th. Forever yours, Rena." We have all been requested by the Volturi for a hearing because Miss. Isabella Swan (human as if) knows about Cold Ones. "You, Miss. Isabella Marie Swan, know what we are. I, Aro Volturi, sentence you to become a Cold One." Aro said. "My daughter's name is Isabella Marie Black "Nee" La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi!" I yelled. "Rena?" Aro asked. "Aro." I said. "She's my daughter?" Caius asked. "That's my father?" Gwen asked. "Gwenivera Amelia Lahote "Nee" La'Swan-De'Swan-Volturi, Don't even start!" I yelled. "Yes, Mom." Gwen said. Renesmee and Athena walked out of Aro's office and hit their hands with Dimitri and Alec's hands. "They didn't?" Jake asked. "I think they did." Paul said. Aro went into his office. "THE WALLS ARE ALL NEON PINK!" Aro yelled. "Renesmee Carlie Black and Athena Hayley Lahote!" Bella and Gwen yelled. "We didn't do it!" Nessie and Athena yelled at once. "It's your style." Jake and Paul said. "Dimitri Parker Volturi and Alexander/Alec Conner Volturi!" Aro yelled. "We haven't been inside your office in a month." Dimitri and Alec yelled. "Hands, NOW!" I yelled. Renesmee, Athena, Alec, and Dimitri showed me their hands and I poured water from a bottle of water on their hands and all four sets of hands turned neon pink. "It was all of them!" Aro yelled. "They are all soulmates. Renesmee is Alec's Soulmate and Athena is Dimitri's soulmate." Marcus said. "Bella, my love, it has been five years, my mate." Edward said to Bella. Jacob Black kissed Bella on the lips. "Get away from Bella, Mutt!" Edward and Alice Yelled. "I don't have to get away from my wife, Stacker!" Jake yelled.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Give me some ideas for my next chapter.**

 **JessieBear222**


End file.
